


Our Own World

by D7kyoshi



Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, First Person, Hurt/Comfort, Narrative Prose, Rangshi Week, Rangshi Week 2020, Sorry Not sorry for this emotional train wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Rangshi Week, Prompt 4: Hurt/ComfortFirst person, narrative prose from Rangi’s POV recapping her and Kyoshi’s life together since leaving the mansion.
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi, Rangshi
Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930660
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	Our Own World

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... I’m not going to lie, I teared up writing the last six words.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I would say enjoy, but it’s hurt/comfort so... good luck instead.🍀

The day we left together, you were finally honest about the grief you carried. You told me the scarce memories of the ones that left you behind. You told me what it was like to watch our friends die before your eyes.

How you felt helpless.

How you felt bitter.

And cold.

Filled with an undying need for vengeance.

You told me how grief had washed over you and left you drowning, gasping for any amount of air you could possibly find. It had sunk its teeth deep into your heart and ate away at your soul, leaving you feeling more despaired as the days went on.

And while you poured your heart to me, I couldn’t help but look into the jade eyes that reminded me of the fields back home. Not where I grew up, but where I began building a life with you. Where the tall grasses swayed with the Spring winds 

and turned brighter after Summer afternoon storms. 

Where Fall brought leaves of bright colors 

and Winter the snow-laden fields.

I admired your tanned skin and freckles that kissed your face. I counted them

One

By

One

And I sank deeper into my love for you even at this moment of anguish.

I fell into the depths of the ocean and I absorbed every ounce of sentiment I had ever felt. There was nothing in the world that could have ever stopped me from loving you. It took everything I had to not scream it from the top of the highest peaks.

Not even the spirits could have kept me from following you to the very end of the world.

And that’s exactly what I did.

I followed you.

I followed you, 

To the very end of the

world. And I fell from the top,

Tumbling deeper and

Harder into your

Arms and

Love.

And finally you admitted to loving me back. You filled the space I had left in my heart for you and in that very moment, I felt as if it could burst from my chest. All of those days I felt lost in your eyes and your smile and all of that yearning finally amounted to Us.

It was you and me now.

Me, and the love I had longed for.

We fought tooth and nail together. There were days we disagreed or angered one another but they always ended with us in each other’s arms, understanding and waiting to see what the next sunrise brought. 

My favorite days were the ones where we could linger a little longer in bed in the mornings, entwined in each other, knowing that everything was calm and safe in this moment. There was nothing that could harm me when I was pressed against you, breathing in your sweet scent and listening to the soft

Thumping

Of your

Heart.

Then came the days that neither of us dare to look back on.

The day I thought I lost you as you lay there motionless at the foot of your enemy. My voice still hurts from the cries that pushed from my throat. And the idea of losing you for a moment makes me shudder.

The day that I was taken from you by force. When I found myself back in our home and it felt nothing but cold and foreign. I had to carry the new weight of disgrace on my shoulders.

The day we departed from each other for an unknown time. I still remember how sore my shoulders were from you holding me so tightly. And I can sometimes feel the heartbreak as we sobbed into each other. 

Then, the day that I had the life pulled from me and I fell into your arms for what I thought was my last time.

I looked up into those eyes once more that held the soul that was everything to me and I counted your freckles one last time like I had counted the stars as a child. And I wished that you would stay with me as I fell into the darkness that slowly filled my vision.

And I waited.

I waited for my soul to be torn away and sent onward to forever transcend with the spirits.

But it never came.

Until my blackened world was filled with a bright blue and white. My heart felt the pounding of many and in my mind I heard the gentle voices of thousands. I saw a world that was more than our own. But that world meant nothing when I saw you, covered in that same bright light and beckoning me to come back.

Begging.

Pleading.

Sobbing.

Saying you would give whatever it took for me to be safe in your arms once more.

And while my world turned to black again, I felt my eyes flutter open and a pain entered me where betrayal and grief had tried to steal me from you. You took my face in your hands and we cried together as we had done many times before.

The struggles we had faced.

It was all over.

And while I cried for those we lost and in relief that we could finally move forward, I was mostly happy to be back home.

In our quiet corner of the world we had begun building together. 

In your arms, where I could let down my guard and cry on the days I felt cheated and jaded from the harshness of the world around us.

The place that was filled with our comforts and our new friends and our true family. They were always here to greet us with smiling faces. They guided us along in our journeys.

I was home.

With you.

After all these years of struggle. Through every heartbreak and disappointment that dragged us through the grime, here we were. Together. As it had always meant to be.

It amazed me then and it still amazes me now, just how safe I feel when I am here again. When I am with you in this corner of our own little world.

There is nothing that makes my heart beat more true than

My Avatar.

My Love.

My Kyoshi.


End file.
